EOMMA SARANGHAE
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: [Sequel dari NOONA SARANGHAE!] kehidupan rumah tangga sichul yang naik turun / juga konflik masa lalu antara jaejoong dan yunho / apa akan selesai? ntahlah.. sichul. yunjae. little bit hanchul. genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

EOMMA SARANGHAE

.

.

.

Suasana rumah mewah ini sangatlah tidak enak. Begitu yang di rasakan kedua sejoli yang sampai saat ini belum mendapat restu dari orang tua Choi Siwon.

"eomma, ini salahku aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini jadi berikan kami izin untuk menikah." Siwon menggenggam erat tangan heechul dan menatap yakin ibunya.

"siwon! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, ibu tau kalau semuanya penyebab wanita penggoda ini! jujur saja kau menjebak anakku kan? mentang-mentang kau dari keluarga miskin seenaknya menjebak anakku hah? Pelacur." Ucap kasar eomma siwon yang tersulut emosi. Sedangkan appa siwon hanya diam dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada eomma siwon. Tetapi eomma siwon sudah melampau batas.

Heechul masih tertunduk sebenarnya hatinya terluka mendengar perkataan seperti itu tapi ia bisa apa untuk melawan. "eomma hentikan!" cela siwon saat eommanya mulai menghina-hina heechul kembali. "aku tau eomma tak suka, aku tau eomma tidak merestui kami , tetapi jangan sesekali menghina heechul." Ucapnya.

"sudah ku putuskan, kami akan tetap menikah meskipun kalian tetap tidak memberikan kami restu, kami akan tetap membesarkan anak kami dengan layak dan hidup dengan layak…"

"siwon.."

"ayo kita pergi." Siwon menarik tangan heechul untuk beranjak dari ruangan itu. "choi siwon! Jangan kau mengikuti ulah hyungmu!" teriak sang eomma. Siwon tak bergeming dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "choi siwon!" teriak eommanya lagi. "aku tidak akan kembali , tenang saja!" sahutnya dari kejauhan.

"kenapa kau diam saja?!" bentak eommanya ke pada appanya. "karena aku pusing mendengarkan mu! Sekarang karena keegoisanmu kita kehilangan kedua anak kita hah?! Kau hanya memikirkan harga diri dan gengsimu saja , kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka, dan jujur saja kata-katamu tadi sungguh menyakitkan , itukah yang di namakan sesama perempuan? Kau bahkan jauh dari kata manusia." Jelas appa siwon.

"y-yeobo.. beraninya kau.."

"kalau bukan karena eommaku dulu aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

"yunho.."

"terserah ahra, aku mau tidur."

.

_Lady ChulHee_

.

Kini mereka terjebak badai di sebuah halte tempat mereka berteduh. Karena tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka menembus hujan dengan sepeda motor siwon. Siwon menoleh ke sampng kanannya melihat heechul yang terlihat murung dan sesekali mengusap tangannya kedinginan.

Siwon membuka jaket kulitnya dan membalutnya di tubuh heechul. Tanpa malu di perhatikan orang ia mendekap tubuh ramping heechul. "s-siwonie.." semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi heechul. "bayi kita kedinginan.." balas siwon. "aku.. aku.. aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku hubunganmu dengan eommamu menjadi hancur.."

"gwechana, tapi aku memang tidak pernah akur dengan eommaku.."

"oh iya, apa maksud eomma mu tadi yang berkata jangan mengikuti hyungmu, kau punya hyung?"

Siwon menghela nafas pelan, "ne, aku punya hyung." "lalu?." Tanya heechul lagi. Tetapi airmuka siwon berubah. "maaf, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak papa aku tidak memaksa." Sesal heechul lalu membalas pelukan siwon.

"ia juga kabur dari rumah dan tidak kembali..." Lanjut siwon. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mendengar cerita siwon lebih lanjut. "apa karena ia menghamili seorang gadis?" Tanya heechul polos. Siwon terkekeh. "aniyo , dia tidak sepertiku." Siwon mengacak rambut heechul lalu mengusapnya. "ia .. ia mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang dokter dan itu sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan eommaku yang mau ia menjadi pewaris perusahaan, suatu malam ia berdebat dengan eommaku, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hak warisnya padaku dan melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya."

"dan.. kenapa appamu diam saja?"

"appa tidak pernah menentang keinginan kami bahkan saat pewaris utamanya lebih memilih menjadi dokter ia sangat mendukung keputusan hyung, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya terang-terangan di depan eommaku."

"apa kau dan hyungmu masih berkomunikasi?"

"tentu saja masih."

Tak terasa rintik hujan berhenti pelan-pelan. "sudah reda." Ucap heechul. "tapi motor ku basah, gwechanayo?" heechul tersenyum. "apa motor basah akan menyebabkan luka?" siwon menggeleng. "kajja selanjutnya orang tuamu."

.

.

.

Siwon memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah toko bunga yang kecil tapi terkesan nyaman. Kebetulan eomma heechul sedang berada di depan toko sedang merangkai bunga. "eomma." Sapa heechul mendekati eommanya. "ah chullie kau sudah pulang? Siwon?" sapanya saat siwon mendekat. Siwon membungkukkan badan sopan. "eommeoni sehat?" tanyanya basa basi. Di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh eomma heechul.

Eomma heechul membesarkan heechul dan oppanya heechul sendirian sejak ayah heechul meninggal saat menjalankan tugas Negara 17 tahun silam saat heechul baru berusia 1 tahun. Bisnis toko bunga adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. "ey siwon-ah! Bantu aku mengangkat ini." teriak oppa heechul dari kejauhan. "siap!" dengan sigap siwon mengangkat pot pot besar dari dalam rumah.

"maaf merepotkan, padahal kau baru sampai." Ucap eomma heechul. "gwechana eommeoni." Sahut siwon tersenyum lebar. "tumben pakaianmu formal , ada apa?" Tanya gunhee –oppa heechul- di sela rokoknya. "ada yang ini aku bicarakan , hyung?"

.

_Lady ChulHee_

.

"silahkan tehnya." Ucap eomma heechul sambil menaruh 3 cangkir teh di atas meja. "jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya eomma heechul dengan nada lembut. Gunhee memadamkan rokoknya di asbak lalu menatap siwon dan heechul bergantian.

"kami.." ucap heechul gugup. "kami mau menikah!" lanjut siwon mantap sambil menggenggam tangan heechul. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan di wajah eomma dan oppa heechul. "k-kenapa mendadak sekali eum? Kau kan belum lulus sekolah.." ucap eomma heechul selembut mungkin. "jangan bilang kau.." gunhee menunjuk heechul penuh curiga. Heechul menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang siwon. "ne, a-aku hamil."

BRAK

Gunhee menghentak meja dan melompat kea rah siwon kemudian menarik kerah siwon. Terdengar jeritan dari heechul dan eommanya. "kau…" geram gunhee, matanya seperti hendak membunuh. Tidak ada perlawanan dari siwon karena ia tau ia memang salah. "gunhee tenangkan dirimu." Ucap eomma heechul. "tapi eomma ..!" "anggap saja ini pertanda bahwa keluarga kita akan di beri berkah oleh tuhan." Sahut eomma heechul. Gunhee tercengo mendengar kata eommanya bagaimana di saat seperti ini eommanya malah mengatakan hal seperti itu. siwon pun ikut cengo melihat eomma heechul bagaimana wanita sesabar ini melahirkan anak-anak yang temperamental? Entahlah.

"eish!" kesal gunhee melepaskan kerah siwon dengan kasar. "yak oppa!" hentak heechul. "wae? Knapa bocah sepertimu maksudku seperti kalian bisa punya bocah eoh?" heechul hanya diam dan menatap kesal gunhee. "jangan menatapku seperti itu! jadi apa eomma akan memberikan restu untuk kedua bocah kurang ajar ini?" Tanya gunhee sambil menunjuk heechul dan siwon bergantian.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi takdir kan? ini semua sudah terjadi."

"jinjja eomma?" Tanya heechul sekali lagi. Siwon mulai mengambangkan senyumnya. Jaejoong mengangguk sekali lagi. "yeay!" sorak keduanya. "tapi ada satu syarat!" ucap gunhee melunturkan kegembiraan dua sejoli itu. "apa? Katakan saja hyung aku akan melaksanakannya." Ucap siwon mantap membuat gunhee menatapnya jengis. "jangan pernah menyakiti dan membuat heechul menangis, arraseo?"

"baiklah! Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Jam berganti menit berganti detik keringat dingin mengucur di kening siwon. "gwechana , kau pasti bisa melakukannya , fighting!" hibur donghae, sahabat siwon.

Cklek

Pintu gereja terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita dengan gaun pengantin sederhana tetapi terlihat sangat indah di tubuh rampingnya di tambah wajah cantiknya yang tertutup oleh kerudung mengeluarkan pesona luar biasa. Tangannya satu menggandeng gunhee satu lagi memegang buket bunga. Heechul tampak sangat bahagia.

Beberapa teman smanya dan teman siwon memenuhi hampir setengah gereja tua ini. beberapa sahabatnya bersorak memanggil namanya. Di seberang sana tepatnya di depan altar siwon dengan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu menunggunya untuk mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan tuhan untuk tetap satu sama lain saling mencintai hingga mautlah yang memisahkan.

Wajah heechul memerah saat siwon sengaja dengan lembut membuka kerudungnya. "kita sudah sah." Bisik siwon. "kau milikku." Balasnya. Mereka pun mulai menautkan bibir. Ciuman penuh cinta tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Diiringi sorakan dari para tamu. Hari itu menjadi hari bersejarah untuk keduanya.

.

_Lady ChulHee_

.

_To be continue.._


	2. Chapter 2

Siwon berdiri di depan kelas sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedang kaku karena berjam-jam duduk mengerjakan soal ujian semester. Ya hari ini adalah hari terakhir semester satu dan akhirnya ia bisa mendapat libur musim panas untuk di gunakan menjaga heechul yang di perkirakan akan melahirkan saat libur musim panas.

"siwon! Siwon!" teriak donghae berlari-lari. "ada apa? Kau terlihat panic, kenapa?" Tanya siwon penasaran. Donghae menjeda perkataannya untuk mengatur nafasnya. "n-noo-noona!"

"noona?"

"istrimu!"

"iya , istriku kenapa?"

"istrimu melahirkan!"

"mwo?!"

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

_Saeingil chukkahamnida saeingil chukkahamnida saeingil chukka uri junmyeon~ saengil chukkahamnida~! _

Begitu nyanyian di llantunkan untuk bayi yang hari ini genap berusia 1 tahun. "kau tampan sekali eum aigoo…" puji teukkie menyubit-nyubit pipi bayi lucu yang ada di pangkuan heechul, teman heechul. "siapa dulu ayahnya?" sahut siwon. "aigoo kau percaya diri sekali bocah." Sahut gunhee menoyor kepala siwon. "jelas dia tampan seperti pamannya, iyakan junmyeon?" lanjut gunhee membuat baby junmyeon tertawa. "aigoo kajja kajja lepas dia untuk mengambil barang." Perintah jaejoong. Bilik apartemen kecil yang di sewa siwon itu pun menjadi ramai karena kedatangan kerabat-kerabat dekat.

Heechul mengangguk dan mengangkat baby junmyeon di tengah ruangan dan melepasnya. Baby junmyeon malah termewek mengira kalau heechul meninggalkannya. Tetapi siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berdiri di seberang baby tepatnya di daerah barang-barang tersebut. "ayo sini sama appa sini." Siwon menepuk-nepuk tangan. Perlahan tapi pasti baby junmyeon mulai mendekati siwon. Ia pun mulai tertarik dengan salah satu barang di sana. Hap! Ia mengambil kalkulator. "kkk ternyata memang cucu pembisnis." Ucap seseorang di ambang pintu. Hampir seisi ruangan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"appa.."

"y-yunho?" semua menoleh kea rah jaejoong yang sangat terkejut. "eomma kenal appanya siwon?" Tanya heechul. "jae.." ucap yunho lirih ini kali pertamanya ia bertemu dengan besannya sendiri wajar saja kalau kaku tetapi ini lebih mengejutkan daripada yang ia bayangkan. Entah seperti di sambar oleh petir atau apa seketika film lama terputar di kepalanya.

"dada." Baby junmyeon memeluk kaki yunho. Yunho tersenyum lalu menggendong junmyeon. "bukan dada tapi boji , bojii.." "ojii." Heechul tertawa mengedengar sahutan bayi kecilnya. "ah appa silahkan masuk." Heechul mempesilahkan yunho masuk. Yunho memang sering datang ke appartementnya tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan eomma heechul. Ia mengambil tempat persis di samping jaejoong.

Sedangkan di pojok kiri seseorang menatap yunho dalam. "sebentar ya , hee potong dulu kuenya." Heechul beranjak kedapur di susul oleh siwon. "ah chullie sepertinya eonni ada urusan aku duluan ya?" sahut teukkie mulai beranjak. "ah wae aku belum menyiapkan makanan." Sahut heechul. "aigoo kau ini seperti rumah kita berjauhan saja tinggal antar ke seberang ada kangin di sana, jja ne aku pergi duluan, eomeonim appanim oppanim siwon aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong." Pamit teukkie pergi. "a-aku mau merokok dulu." Ucap gunhee pelan dan melangkah keluar menyisakan jaejoong dan yunho berdua di ruang tengah , sementara heechul dan siwon mengintip dari dapur.

"ada aura aneh dari mereka berdua." Ucap siwon. "ssts diam!" tegas heechul.

"eng, lama tidak bertemu , kim jaejoong." Sapa yunho duluan memecah keheningan. Hanya di balas anggukkan oleh jaejoong. Baby junmyeon hanya memperhatikan wajah jaemmanya yang terlihat sedih dan menunduk itu. "mma." Ucapnya mengullurkan kalkulator yang di ambilnya tadi kepada jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai tersenyum dan menyambut kalkulator tersebut. "gomawo junnie.." lalu mencium pipi junmyeon. Dengan begini tanpa di sadari jaraknya dengan yunho semakin dekat. "can—ah maksudku kau masih seperti dulu ia kau masih seperti dulu tidak berubah sedangkan aku sudah tua dan tidak tampan ah! Bicara apa aku ini." yunho menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sedangkan jaejoong menatap yunho tak percaya dengan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"aigoo terasa seperti pasangan muda saja." Bisik heechul di hadiahi anggukkan dari siwon.

"k-kau juga.." sahut jaejoong. "b-benarkah?ah I see.." yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi. Dan terjadi keheninggan lagi beberapa saat. Keheningan itu kembali pecah saat junmyeon menangis di pangkuan yunho. Reflex heechul keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengangkat junmyeon. "ah sebaiknya appa eomma ingin berbicara berdua lagi ne?" heechul mencoba tersenyum manis. "kami akan berbicara di luar saja, kajja jae." Jaejoong menatap heran yunho. "maksudku nyonya kim." Siwon berdehem. Jaejoong pun mengikuti langkah yunho untuk keluar.

"mereka seperti pernah menjalin hubungan." Ucap heechul sambil menenangkan junmyeon. "sepertinya begitu."

.

_Lady ChulHee_

.

_Malam itu.. di tengah hujan salju jaejoong menunggu sendirian di ujung jalan. Hampir 2 jam ia menunggu kekasihnya untuk menjemput. Ia meremas ujung syalnya. "gwechanayo , yunnie?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sudah berkali-kali ia masuk ke box telp untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, yunho. Namun yang ia dapat hanya suara operator. Dan berkali-kali juga ia mengirim pesan lewat pager miliknya. _

_Pada akhirnya jaejoong pasrah dan memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah tapi pada saat itu dari arah belakang terdengar suara langkah kaki pria dewasa sedang berlari di tengah salju. "yu-." Tanpa aba-aba ia mendekap jaejoong dan merangkuh tubuh mungil itu kepelukkannya. "maafkan aku kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap yunho dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengelus rambut panjang jaejoong dan memeluknya semakin erat. "g-gwechana yang penting kau datang." Ucap jaejoong membalas pelukkan. Terdengar isakan di bahu jaejoong. "gwechana?" Tanya jaejoong merenggangkan pelukan. Yunho menunduk tidak berani menatap jaejoong. Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya dan menatap mata musang itu. _

_Yunho terlihat semakin merasa bersalah di tatap khawatir oleh sepasang mata doe eyes kesayangannya itu. "jae.. maafkan aku, ini pertemuan terakhir kita." Senyuman di wajah jaejoong seketika pudar. "apa ini karena orang tua kita? Kita kan sudah sepakat untuk hidup sendiri dan pergi dari kota ini? lagipula aku.." ucapan jaejoong terpotong. "tadi adalah acara pertunanganku." Potong yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah yunho. "jae, jae maafkan aku." Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong namun di tepis oleh jaejoong. Satu tetes airmata jatuh bersamaan dengan derasnya salju yang turun. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum tetapi tidak bertahan lama dan berubah menjadi jeritan tangis yang keluar bersama amarahnya. Bukankah yunho sudah berjanji akan menikahinya? Bukankah yunho sudah berjanji untuk tidak menerima perjodohan dari orang tuanya? Ini tidak adil padahal jaejoong sedang mengandung anaknya walaupun yunho tidak tau. _

"_kau jahat!" kecamnya dan memukul-mukul kepala dan mendorong yunho hingga tersungkur. Yunho hanya diam saja. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauh berniat untuk kembali pulang. Ia memeluk erat perutnya. "jaejoong ! tunggu! Biar aku.." apa daya yang di ucapkan yunho tidak di dengar jaejoong karena jaejoong sudah pergi menjauh dan berjanji untuk tidak kembali menghadap belakang. Semuanya berakhir sadis bagi jaejoong. _

.

.

.

Ekspresi jaejoong berubah saat mengingat pada saat itu. "apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya jaejoong sinis. "aku minta maaf aku tau aku salah aku.." jaejoong meremas tangannya kuat tak sadar tangannya terangkat dan

BUK

Tidak tonjokkan itu bukan dari jaejoong tonjokkan itu dari gunhee. "beraninya kau muncul di hadapan ibuku lagi?!" gunhee menarik kerah yunho penuh amarah. Yunho menatapnya tajam. "kau siapa?" jaejoong berusaha menenangkan gunhee. "sudah, jangan." "kau Tanya aku siapa?!" gunhee makin tersulut emosi. Siwon yang kebetulan lewat sebenarnya bukan kebetulan siwon hanya mengecek apa yang terjadi sehingga terjadi keributan di luar. Sementara heechul mengintip di ambang pintu.

"iya! Kau siapa menonjok orang tanpa alasan?!" balas yunho lebih nyaring. "kalian hentikan nanti tetangga terganggu." Sela siwon. "eomma! Jelaskan padanya siapa aku!" kesal gunhee. Semua menoleh pada jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan. "yun, dia anakmu, gunhee." Ucap jaejoong pelan tetapi mantap. Gunhee kemudian melepaskan kerah yunho dan menatap tajam yunho. Yunho menatap jaejoong tak percaya, tidak hanya yunho. Heechul dan siwon pun menatap jaejoong dan yunho tak percaya.

"appa?" "eomma? Oppa? " "mwo?" gunhee merangkul jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu. "aku tau ia tak akan percaya eomma, uljima." Ia mengusap pipi jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "b-benarkah? Jae?!" Tanya yunho lagi. "terserah jika kau tidak percaya, kajja eomma kita pulang, heechul , siwon kami pamit." Gunhee membawakan tas jaejoong. "ne ne oppa , eomma hati-hati , aku akan kesana jika sudah selesai." Sahut heechul. Siwon masih menatap yunho. Menatap yunho menuntut penjelasan. Sementara yunho masih menatap punggung jaejoong dan gunhee yang pergi menjauh. Mengingatkannya pada 20 tahun yang lalu ia melihat punggung rapuh itu berjalan sendirian di tengah badai salju sendirian dan saat itu jaejoong? Hamil?..

.

_Lady ChulHee_

.

_Kriing kriing kriing _

_Bel masuk berbunyi. Pemuda yang terkenal malas tetapi jenius itu berjalan lunglai menuju kelas. "tahun terakhir yang membosankan." Ucapnya. "oppa!" panggil seseorang yang tak lain tidak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri yang baru menjabat jadi ketua osis di sekolah itu. "hei ketua." Godanya , heechul pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencibir sang kakak. "ada apa jauh-jauh ke sini?" tanyanya. "oppa kan mantan ketua osis, pasti kau tau letak arsip-arsip acara tahun lalu kan?" Tanya sang adik. "iya, memang kenapa?" "pulang sekolah bantu aku mencarinya ne? aku tidak tau letaknya hehe." "dasar ketua bodoh." Cibir gunhee. _

"_aku ranking 1 paralel!" kecam heechul. "baiklah-baiklah sudah sana masuk kelas, tidak malu seorang ketua berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran?" "baiklah , oppa juga masuk jangan kabur!" "hush hush sana dasar kucing."_

"_yak kim gunhee!" "kim heechul!" heechul merasa kesal dan pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Gunhee menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan masuk kelas. _

_Ia duduk di barisan pojok dan paling belakang di dekat jendela. "ini, di kerjakan , karena ini penting." Kecam ibu guru yang membagikan selebaran. "baiklah." Ucap gunhee malas. Ia pun mulai melihat isi selebaran itu. nama, alamat, jenis kelamin, nis, kelas, tanggal lahir , nama orang tua, saudara, ahh biodata bisa , tapi kenapa ada ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua? Tidak penting bagi gunhee. Ia pun dengan lancar mengisi semuanya. _

_Guru yang membagikan selebaran tadi memperhatikan gunhee mengisi selebaran itu. "seonsaengnim!" kaget gunhee. "eh? Wae?" "tidak baik melihat arsip rahasia murid." Sangguru menggulung sebuah kertas dan memukulkannya ke kepala gunhee. "aku ini wali kelasmu, jadi aku bebas melihat." Ucap sang guru, "oh iya kenapa kau lahir 6 bulan setelah pernikahan orang tua mu?" Tanya sang guru sambil melihat isian gunhee. 'benar juga.' Batin gunhee. "kau premature?" Tanya sang guru. "m-mungkin." Sahut gunhee. "tapi tak mungkin anak yg lahir premature sesempurna dirimu." Ucap sang guru lagi. "ah! Sebuah kebanggaan di puji oleh guru tergalak di sma ini." sahut gunhee. "kau!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Gunhee berjalan tidak seperti biasanya, ia jalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Perkataan ibu guru tadi terngiang di kepalanya. "oppa." Panggil heechul membuyarkan lamunan gunhee. "gwechana?" Tanya heechul. "gwechana." Jawab gunhee sambil tersenyum. "oh tidak , kau tidak sehat oppa." "kenapa seperti itu?" kecam gunhee. "kau tersenyum." tunjuk heechul membuat gunhee kesal dan mengacak poni kesayangan heechul. "yak! Rusak!" kesal heechul. "itu juga aku yang menata ponimu! Bahkan terima kasih pun belum kau ucapkan." Kecam gunhee lagi sambil membuka lemari dan membereskan barang-barangnya dulu. "arra, terima kasih oppaku sayang." Sahut heechul penuh penekanan dan membereskan berkas-berkas berserakkan. "kurang, poppo?" Tanya gunhee menunjuk pipinya. "menjijikan!" "kau dulu suka melakukannya!" "aku bukan anak smp lagi!" _

"_chogi,.." pemuda berkacamata dengan gaya rambut yang kuno sedang membawa tumpukan berkas. "siapa itu?" Tanya gunhee berbisik. "oh dia wakil ku , oppa." Gunhee menggangguk-angguk mengerti. "ne siwon , ada apa?" Tanya heechul pada pemuda berkacamata itu. "a-anu ini arsip yang sunbae minta." Ucapnya terbata-bata. "baiklah terima kasih, kau boleh pulang." Ucap heechul singkat. Pemuda itu membungkuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan._

"_sepertinya dia suka padamu." Ucap gunhee. Heechul terkekeh. "tidak mungkin." Ucap heechul. "mungkin, di lihat dari tatapan matanya ia suka padamu." "maksudku aku yang tidak mungkin menyukainya." Sahut heechul. "wae?" Tanya gunhee lagi. "lihat saja penampilannya." Gunhee terkekeh. Tanpa heechul sadari pemuda itu masih berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengar perkataan heechul yang sangat melukai hatinya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menginjaknya , membuangnya ke tong sampah dan pergi tapi ia hampir tersandung karena penglihatannya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_eomma?" gunhee mengintip jaejoong yang sedang merangkai bunga. "ne , gunhee? Kesini , bantu eomma." Gunhee pun melangkah keluar dan duduk di samping eommanya. Jaejoong memberi gunhee beberapa bunga mawar yang harus ia potong duri-durinya. Dengan sigap gunhee mengguntingi duri-duri itu. 'ini saat yang tepat.' Batinnya. "eomma, benarkah tanggal pernikahan eomma dan appa 16 desember 1981?" Tanya gunhee. Jaejoong pun mengangguk mantap. "tapi kenapa aku lahir 6 bulan setelah bernikahan kalian?" seketika ekspresi jaejoong berubah. _

_Gunhee masih menatap jaejoong mantap. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "ya, memang ini sudah saatnya kau tau yang sebenarnya." Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam rumah. Ia mengambil selembar foto yang terselip di buku hariannya. _

"_sebenarnya hyunjoong, bukanlah appamu, orang ini adalah appamu." Jaejoong menunjuk seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dan dari pakaiannya ia dari keluarga kaya. Gunhee menatap jaejoong tak percaya, ia menjatuhkan guntingnya. "lalu, kenapa eomma malah menikah dengan appa , bukan dia?" tanyanya. Jaejoong hanya diam tak menjawab. "eomma jawab aku!" "ia menikah dengan orang lain!" "lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapanku." "bahkan ia tidak tau kalau eomma mengandung!" _

_Gunhee masih menatap jaejoong tak percaya. Ia berlari pergi ke ujung jalan. "oppa!" panggil heechul yang berselisihan dengannya. Namun gunhee tak menghiraukannya ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun berlari untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Di depan rumah di temuinya sang eomma yang tertunduk sambil memungut selembar foto. "eomma, ada apa ini?" jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. _

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
